Team Friendship meet Tarzan
Team Friendship meet Tarzan is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover film. Plot In the 19th century, an English couple and their infant son, along with , escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The English couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess, leaving all of to care for the infant. Kala, a female gorilla who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned human infant and finds him, along with in the ruined treehouse. Though she is attacked by Sabor, Kala, the baby and all our heroes manage to escape. Kala takes the baby and her new friends back to the gorilla troop to raise the infant as her own, an act of which her mate, Kerchak, disapproves. Kala raises the human child, naming him Tarzan. Ash is suddenly reminded of Delia Ketchum, his own mother. Though he befriends other gorillas in the troop and other animals, including , a young female gorilla Terk and a paranoid male elephant Tantor, Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter, his daughter Jane, and their hunter-guide Clayton. Jane is accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons. Tarzan, along with , , save her from the baboons. Tarzan recognizes that she is the same as he is: a human. Jane leads Tarzan, back to the explorers' camp, where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in them and their friends — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan, continue to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world, and he and Jane begin to fall in love. Misty can see this one day when Tarzan brings Jane a bunch a flowers. And Zazu explains that one day Ash and Misty could do the same thing, much to their annoyance. However, they are having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead them to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. Even Zazu fears this. When the explorers' boat returns to retrieve them, Clayton makes Tarzan and Ash believe that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Ash agrees and they lead the party to the nesting grounds, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter and Jane are excited to mingle with the gorillas, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and decides to leave the troop himself, now humiliated by his actions. Kala, Ash and his friends take Tarzan to the treehouse she found him in, and show him his true past Kala tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. So Tarzan decides to go to London with Jane. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi also go with him, leaving the vultures, Jiminy and Zazu to keep Kala company. When Tarzan, Ash and his friends return to the ship with Jane and Porter, they are ambushed by Clayton and Team Rocket, who had been secretly working for Clayton the whole time. Tarzan, Ash and the others are detained in the brig. Luckily Zazu spots what is happening and flies back to tell his friends. Tarzan, Ash and his friends are freed and they all race back to the gorillas' homeground. Ash, Misty and Brock use their Pokémon to blast Team Rocket off once again. Clayton mortally wounds Kerchak and then engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Although Tarzan spares his life, Clayton is finally killed when he falls with a vine around his neck, hanging him. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his own and names him as leader of the gorilla troop. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan reveals that he now plans to stay with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore; Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. Ash and his friends watch with happiness. Trivia * , Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z are guest starring in this film. * are working with Clayton in this film. * This film marks the first debut of Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gaston Gourmand, Gaston Gourmand and Rex from Wild Kratts and Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe from My Gym Partner’s A Monkey. * Much to 's annoyance, Zazu can see a relationship between the two. * As he watches Kala caring for baby Tarzan, is reminded of his own mother, . The same goes for Little Bear, when they are reminded of their moms, and for when they are reminded of the babies they meet throughout their adventures and even Dozer is reminded of the four baby Tortools whom he loved. * This film is inspired by Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan. Scenes * Opening/"Two Worlds" * Kala finds Tarzan and our heroes in the ruined treehouse/Sabor attacks * Returning to the Gorilla clan * Tarzan grows up * Getting an elephant hair/STAMPEDE!!! * Kala comforts Tarzan/"Son of Man" * Tarzan vs. Sabor * Humans/Baboon chase * Tarzan, meets Jane Porter * Trashin' the Camp/family meeting * Tarzan and our heroes meet Professor Porter and Clayton/"Strangers Like Me" * Packing up/Tarzan convinces Jane to stay/Tarzan agrees * Showing the Gorilla family/Tarzan vs. Kerchak * Kala shows Tarzan the truth * Boarding the boat/Clayton's true colors * To the rescue! * Saving the Gorillas * Tarzan vs. Clayton/Kerchak passes away * Happy Ending/"Two Worlds (Reprise)" Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers